Minya Coia
by firery-topaz
Summary: (was a new life in middle earth) Lily always knew that she was different, but it will take a trip to middle earth to find out who she really is.(Chpt 3 wont go up till I get some feedback on the story,cause what's the point if no one reads it?)
1. The elvish looking councilor

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, you know I don't own Lord of the Rings or it's characters. The only thing I own are my made ups, and you can't have them :p. Reviews are good, cunstructive critisism is accepted, flames will be used for fondue.   
  
Description: Lily always knew that she was different, but it will take a trip to middle earth to find out who she really is.   
  
A walk to remember...(riviting isn't it? It's not a Mary Sue I promise. Give it a try wont you?)  
  
It was a hot and balmy 98 degrees, at a small Girl Scout Camp. It was summer, and resident camp was in session. Children from the age 10-16 attended camp, but were often kept in different age groups. In one of the tent units of the camp sat a solemn looking camp councilor, 17 years of age on a wooden bench near the campfire circle. She sighed bored, this was merely a summer job, to get some money in the bank for college.   
  
It was midday, and lunch had just ended. It was custom at camp that for an hour after lunch there would be a break called "Turtle Time", where the girls were free to sleep, read, talk, or write to their family. The councilor had nothing to do during this break, and she sat deep in thought about her life outside of camp, and she wished she could stay at camp forever. She mindlessly carved Lily into the wood of the bench with a quarter, sighing again as she pocketed the coin after she a placed her name in the wood.  
  
The councilor's thoughts were interrupted when a 14 year old girl with her nose in a book set down next to her. The councilor looked at the girl "what are you reading, Jessica?"   
  
"Tolkien's Lord of the Rings" Jessica replied  
  
"Wonderful books, I can't tell you how many times I've read them, they seem so familiar, you read them and your whisked off to another world" Lily said, longingly for she often wished she lived in another world.  
  
Jessica looked at Lily and smiled. Then she noticed something, something so profound that the shock of it caused her to fall off the bench, while she stared in awe at the councilor in front of her. Jessica had just read a description of an elf in her book, and could have sworn she was in the presence of one of the elven kind. Lily stood up in surprise she was at least 6' 2" in height, her bright blue eyes gazed at Jessica in concern "What's wrong?" she asked, tucking a strand of brilliant blonde hair behind her ear, which happened to be slightly pointed.   
  
It took Jessica a moment to recover from the shock, she blinked several times then finally spoke "You...you...are the spitting image of an elf..."   
  
Lily laughed, and it rang through the woods like a song "I used to get teased about that when I was younger...but I always took the teasing as a compliment" she said smiling, she offered Jessica a hand. The girl took Lily's hand and the councilor helped her up. Jessica stared at Lily a bit longer, the week was almost over, and she hadn't noticed for the 4 days that she had been there how tall Lily really was.   
  
"Turtle Time is almost over Jessica, you best get ready for your next activity." Lily said in a kind voice. Jessica nodded and headed back to her tent to gather her things, still in awe of the beauty Lily possessed. Jessica turned and looked at Lily "you know what you should do for the councilor talent show? You should dress in medieval gown and sing a song from one of the books"   
  
"That's a good idea" Lily replied. The councilor stood up and made her way to the councilors' tent, she had to stoop a bit because of her height, it was tan heavy duty canvas tent, on wooden platforms. The wood would creak under the weight of the other councilors that would walk into the tent, but when Lily walked into the tent no noise was made. She never paid any attention to this, but there was someone who did, another councilor, who disliked Lily.   
  
"Trying to sneak up on me? Thought you might play a trick on me?" The other councilor asked with disdain in her voice.  
  
Lily looked up to see the other councilor sitting on her bed, diagonal from Lily's own bed.   
  
"I don't play tricks on people Tina" Lily replied sharply.   
  
"Oh? Then why were you being so quiet when you came in?"   
  
Lily arched an eyebrow "This is the way I always walk in."   
  
Tina scoffed, got off her bed and walked out of the tent, causing the wood to creak awfully.   
  
This puzzled Lily greatly, but she didn't have time to think about why Tina had said such things. She grabbed her bag and double checked her schedule, in the morning she had taught drama, and Fencing (with the help of a master, that she had known since she was little). After Turtle Time she taught Archery, and then led the girls in songs before dinner. Lily swung her bag over her shoulder, and walked out of the tent, making no noise. She walked by every tent in the unit and ushered the girls out and urged them to get to their next activity.   
  
Lily watched as the girls scurried past her as she took her time to the Archery field. Her thoughts wandered onto to Tina, she never understood why Tina hated her so much. The two girls had known each other since they were little, they had been in the same girl scout troop, since they were Daisies. Tina had always disliked Lily, no one knew why, most likely Tina was jealous of Lily's beauty. Surely Tina wasn't jealous of Lily's life, for it wasn't a great one, Lily was an orphan raised by a bitter aunt, who sent Lily away whenever possible.   
  
Lily knew nothing of her parents, or her grandparents, the only family she knew was her aunt, and her aunt seldom spoke to her. She sighed and shook the thoughts out of her head as she approached the archery field. She smiled at the eager girls waiting for a chance to hone their archery skills. The class went on without any disturbance, so did dinner and the rest of the night.   
  
Friday rolled on and the day passed as usual with classes. That evening was special it was the last night for the girls before they went home on Saturday so the councilors would put together some sort of party, some weeks it was a talent show, and others a dance. This week was a talent show. Lily had stayed up rather late the night before, adding music to a song from one of Tolkien's books.   
  
Dinner passed, and the girls returned to the unit and had some free time before the talent show. Lily had wandered off to rehearse her song in private. Tina had a dance routine she planed on using to wow everyone, and she had arranged the show to where she would go first, so that everyone else would look bad compared to her. She grinned at the thought of humiliating Lily, Tina knew Lily had a wonderful singing voice, so she had a plan B if her dance didn't out do Lily. Tina and the other councilors in the unit rounded up the girls, and they headed to the lodge. Lily came back to the unit to find it empty, which was fine, it was her night off anyway, so if she wasn't at the lodge on time it was no big deal. She pulled out her trunk and dug through her stuff to the bottom and pulled out something wrapped in a tattered material.   
  
Lily smiled as she unwrapped the canvas and revealed a beautiful green gown, that had a shear, shimmery, over dress, and a gold cord as the belt, the sleeves where belled. The gown was one of the few things that she had that belonged to her mother. "It was your mother's prom dress so you'd better take care of it," the voice of Lily's aunt filled her head as she began to change into the beautiful gown. Lily wiped a tear away as she put on the matching slippers. She pulled half her hair into a braid. She walked out of the tent and set out for the lodge, she sang her song quietly to her self as one last rehearsal before she reached the lodge.  
  
The now very elvish looking councilor walked into the lodge, just as Tina had finished her dance, there was a thunderous applause. Lily was rather surprised by this, she shrugged, as she took a seat behind all the girls sitting on the floor in front of the stage. The rest of the acts were rather mundane, and then it was Lily's turn. She sighed and went up the stairs on the side of the small stage. She stood in the middle, tall and proud. Lily sighed again, took a deep breath, and started singing, her voice quickly enveloped the room in warmth and comfort. The girls sat in awe of Lily's voice. When the song was over, everyone started cheering. Everyone except Tina, who was scowling, she looked at one of her friend on the other side of the lodge, who had the same look on her face, and nodded.   
  
Lily smiled, happy her song went so well. She curtsied to show her appreciation for the applause when something hit her square on the shoulder, and exploded. Lilly looked down to see her sleeve soaked, from a water balloon, she was distraught. The girls started laughing, another balloon hit her in the head, drenching her hair, then a third one hit her. She shot a glare at Tina, and ran off the stage, headed straight for Tina, and got a mere few inches from her face.  
  
"What have I ever done to you?" Lily asked, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the dripping water from the balloons.   
  
Tina just grinned. Lily furrowed her brow in anger, shoved Tina out of the way, and on to the ground. Lily ran out of the lodge, she kept running, past the archery fields, past every tent unit, and into the forest. She ran until she collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
Note: Yeah, yeah, not so exciting, your probably wondering where's the Middle Earth stuff? It's coming, don't worry. 


	2. Lost in the Woods

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, you know I don't own Lord of the Rings or it's characters. The only thing I own are my made ups, and you can't have them :p. Reviews are good, cunstructive critisism is accepted, flames will be used for fondue.   
  
Description: Lily always knew that she was different, but it will take a trip to middle earth to find out who she really is.   
  
A walk to remember...(riviting isn't it? It's not a Mary Sue I promise. Give it a try wont you?)  
  
Lily awoke sometime in the middle of the night when the moon was high and it's light washed over her face. She sat up and looked around the forest, she had completely lost all since of direction, she was so distraught she forgot all the tips she had been taught to find your way out if you were lost in the forest. Lily stood up, and started walking, which was probably a bad idea, but she didn't want to stay in the same spot for fear of wild animals.   
  
Lily walked by the light of the moon, for what felt like hours, when she noticed an odd change in the forest. The air became thick and the trees seemed even more ancient than the woods she knew by the camp. She stopped and looked around "Now you've done it Lily, you've gotten your self lost," she muttered to herself. "Valor, I'm thirsty," she said and started walking, but then she stopped again and furrowed her brow "Valor? Where on Earth did that come from?" She chuckled to her self. "I've been reading to much Tolkien."   
  
Soon a welcome sound interrupted her thoughts. She heard the sound of a trickling stream, she quickly made her way to the water. Once she got to the stream, she dropped to her knees and scooped the fresh water into her hands and drank. She was more thirsty than she thought, and she drank quiet a bit of water. She sat on the ground after she was satisfied. "I don't recall a stream being in the area of the camp. I must have ran father than I realized," Lily said aloud, with despair. Tears started trickling down her face.   
  
A noise startled Lily, she looked around frantically and stood up. She heard the noise again, she didn't like it, it sound threatening, but she couldn't tell what it was. The noise was getting closer, it was more distinguishable, it was some sort of grunting. Lily's breath became heavy with fear. She tried to hide herself behind a tree as she heard voices.   
  
"Eh...this was stupid...those elves will kill us for sure"   
  
"Elves?" Lily thought  
  
"Scared are we?" another voice spoke up. Their voices were harsh and unkind, evil almost.   
  
Lily held her breath as these creatures came closer. She heard one sniffing the air  
  
"What is it?" One asked   
  
"I smell elf," the other replied.   
  
Lily bit her lower lip, she wasn't an elf, but she was the only other creature in the area, that she was aware of. She prayed these things would keep going and not notice that she was there. She heard their foot steps getting closer, they were smelling her out, they would find her any second. She thought about running, but if she ran they might chase her, and she didn't know how fast these creatures ran. She was trembling. A voice rang out  
  
"Over 'ere" it was one of the creatures.   
  
They where almost on her, she looked around frantically. "What do I do?" she thought to her self. She closed her eyes, wishing she could just disappear. Lily could hear the breathing of theses creatures, it was heavy and it stunk. She opened her eyes and there standing in front of her was the most horrible looking things she had ever seen. It was an orc, hunched over slightly, his face was scarred and his skin was dark.   
  
"'ello," he said with an evil grin.   
  
Lily let out a yelp.   
  
"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out all by your lonesome?" the other one ask with an evil cackle.   
  
Lily was too frightened to speak. One of the orcs pulled out a knife.   
  
"What should we do with 'er?"   
  
"Take 'er, and hold 'er for ransom...get some gold out of it"  
  
Lily's heart felt like it might stop, she was no elf, none of these supposed elves knew her. She wasn't even sure if this was all real. The orc with the knife stepped closer to her, and she let out a scream.   
  
"Hush girlie or we'll slit your throat"   
  
Lily couldn't let this happen she had to think quick she looked around, there were only two of them, and there was a gap between one of them and the tree. She ducked and darted, running as fast as her legs could carry her.   
  
"Catch her, before she alerts the guards!"   
  
"Guards of what?" Lily wondered as she ran.   
  
The orcs ran after her, the one with the knife threw it, in hopes of hitting Lily. She let out a cry of pain and dropped to her knees, the knife had caught her in the side. She panted, and tears ran down her cheeks, this was it, she was going to die, it couldn't be a dream, they say you can't feel pain when you dream. Surely she would have woken up by now if it was a dream. She could hear the orcs getting closer.   
  
Then she heard a familiar sound. The twang of a bow and the whizzing of an arrow. She felt the breeze of an arrow fly past her. The arrow hit it's target and there was a cry of agony, then another one was sent flying, and another cry of agony.   
  
Lily's vision was becoming fuzzy but before she passed out she saw the blurry figure of a tall, slender, dark haired man. Then everything went black.   
  
  
  
Note: ok, so it's not as long as the first but it's more exciting right? 


End file.
